The mission of the Tulane Hypertension and Renal Center of Excellence (THRCE) is to stimulate research activities related to cardiovascular, kidney, and hypertension related diseases and is a multidisciplinary Center with members from clinical and basic science departments. This application proposes to augment and expand biomedical research efforts in the area of cardiovascular and hypertension related diseases by hiring one newly independent investigator (Nil) and providing a start-up package and all resources and support needed for the Nil to develop a competitive research program. We propose to appoint Romer A. Gonzalez-Villalobos, MD, PhD, a postdoctoral fellow, as a tenure track assistant professor in the Department of Physiology. With this plan, the center seeks to provide the new faculty with an enriched environment, and enhance the center's research resources by creating a new core for cardiovascular and renal mouse phenotyping. In this regard Dr. Gonzalez is uniquely qualified to perform phenotyping studies in mice by virtue of his academic background, experience and technical training. For the pilot project Dr. Gonzalez- Villalobos has formulated the hypothesis that during Ang ll-induced hypertension, intrarenal ACE-derived Ang II formation is required in order to augment Ang II levels in the kidney that in turn increase sodium and water retention, increase miR-21 expression, and lead to the progressive development of high blood pressure and renal injury. Experiments will be performed in tissue-specific ACE knockout mice in order to address this hypothesis. The plan for fostering and monitoring the NIl includes providing the candidate with the requisite infrastructure, equipment and technical support;establishing an atmosphere conducive to a strong collaborative network;providing a forum for critical evaluation of experimental design, results, papers and grant proposals;and encouraging the candidate's attendance and participation in national and international meetings as well as involvement in scientific societies and active pursuit of funding. The proposed plan will provide the means to develop and support the new faculty in his quest to improve our understanding of the mechanisms participating in angiotensin II synthesis in the kidneys and its role in the development of hypertension. This is important because angiotensin II is a hormone that plays a major role in the control of renal function, the development of hypertension and kidney damage.